


Not So Bad

by russianmango



Series: Sasha's Birthday Drabbles [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of three "Sasha B-day drabbles", in which Sasha gets a cupcake. (Sasha's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

It’s not like last year because everything is different. The whole season hasn’t been going their way, but you try your best. You’ve had a few talks with McPhee about you wanting to stay but he’s not doing the mid-season contract thing this year.

You’ve got a number of offers, in both the NHL and the KHL, but you don’t want to leave. It’s like family and they’re more supportive than the one you’ve got back home. Mentions of Detroit are intriguing at best, but they aren’t like they used to be and the whispers of Toronto make you laugh down inside because everybody knows you wouldn’t last a day in that room.

You’ve started to hit, to speed, and shoot. If not to make your team better than to make sure you’re at least noticed.

Your birthday means nothing these days, just another year closer to the day you can’t play. Closer to the day nobody will sign you because you’re too picky and won’t speak English. It used to mean something before the schedule took over. With a game before and a game the next day, who has time to go out?

The drive to the rink is quiet, not in the mood for music so you listen to the road thumping beneath the tires. The locker room is quiet and you check the time, but you’re not late so you step inside, taken aback by the scene that was in front of you.

It’s the entire team, including Hunter and McPhee, all standing about with purple and blue hockey-tape around your stall. “Happy birthday, kid,” Hunter clapped you on the shoulder with a laugh, probably at your expression.

“I- wow,” you said as you looked around the room. It’s not a usual thing because this hasn’t happened for anyone else and it worries you.

“The locker room needed some good spirits after last game, so we figured we’d celebrate you’re hard work these past few games,” McPhee said. “You still have to practice and we’d prefer if you didn’t drink, but here’s a cupcake from Dima,” he added.

You chuckled at Dima getting you a cupcake, but it looks like he bought a couple dozen to spread around the room. Only yours has the “28” on the top, with a cherry in the middle. 


End file.
